


Hold You In My Arms

by Weaseltotheface



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Post-Finale, i banged it out real quick, i needed some yangst after the finale, i'ma write somethin else l8r, it works tho it works, somethin better lol, titles is hard and i just looked for sad song titles???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaseltotheface/pseuds/Weaseltotheface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch her and wonder how she will keep moving</p><p>post finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You In My Arms

You remember the hospital vividly. 

Both of your children small and weak, side by side, a harsh reminder of how incredibly young and fragile they were. How could you forget? They were just children. Your children. And you were too late to help them this time.

Yang had woken first. Covered in wires and paler than you had ever seen her, more bruises and cuts than you ever thought possible on such a fiercely strong body.

Her first thought was with her sister. Always with her sister.

Ruby was fine, laid out on the bed next to Yang’s. The beeping of the monitors and the rise of her chest the only thing marring the perfect stillness of her body. The only thing telling you she was alive.

Yang visibly relaxed with Ruby in sight, only to tense again as she took in the rest of the space.

“What about my friends? Where’s Blake? Where’s Weiss?”

You looked away. 

“There’s something you need to know first, Yang…” You told her, stroking the hair out of her frantic eyes.

She looked at you, confused, like there’s nothing more important to know than the fate of her friends. And your heart ached for her.

“Firecracker, something happened to you out there. It wasn’t good.”

Unwittingly, your eyes drifted to her right arm, hidden under hospital blankets. You snapped your gaze back to hers, and take a steadying breath.

The explanation was even more difficult than you had imagined.

You watched your girl, your strong, beautiful, kind, loving child, crumble in front of you. And you were at a loss. 

You saw her hand tremble, grasping at the thick hospital blanket to pull it from the stump of her severed arm. Her mouth quivered as her remaining hand fluttered over the empty space beneath her elbow.

The choked gasp she let out broke your heart.

“But…” Her fingers dug into the blanket, a tear dripped down her face, your heart cracked deeper. 

“I can still feel it…”

Those were the last words she spoke to you for days, and they’ll stay with you forever.

\---

She had three visitors before you took her and Ruby home to Patch to recover. 

The first two, a somber black haired boy and his distraught ginger companion tentatively strode into the room a few days before you were planning to leave. 

“Hello, Yang.” you remember the boy’s voice, obviously trying to be strong, but cracking.

Your daughter’s eyes regained the faintest hint of their former glow at his voice. Her gaze lifting from her severed limb for the first time in days.

In your heart you knew this wouldn’t be good.

“Ren, Nora, what’s going on what’s happened is everyone ok? My dad doesn’t know anything and Weiss and Blake aren’t here and I don’t know where they are. What’s going on?”

The frantic timbre of her voice prompted you to hold tightly to her hand.

A choked sob erupted from who you could only assume was Nora and your heart sank along with Yang’s face. These children have gone through so much and you didn’t know your heart could take this kind of abuse.

Ren cleared his throat, his eyes rimmed in red and his arms around his friend.

“Phyrra is gone, Yang. Her fight with Cinder…” He trailed off, you watched him struggle to compose himself while Nora clung to him.

“P-Phyrra can’t be gone...Ren...She’s the best of all of us.” You squeezed her hand tightly, every tear swelling in her eyes a jolt to your already bruised heart.

Ren just nodded resolutely.

“She was.”

\---

Two days later an angry, sad looking faunus boy trudges into your daughter’s hospital room. You scowl. Yang can’t take anymore bad news and this boy isn’t bringing anything good.

But you sigh and sit heavily in your chair. She would want to know, regardless.

“Sun.” She greets him quietly, fingers twitching over the empty space at her right side. 

You watch his eyes flick over her, the sadness pulling lines on his youthful face. Sorrow hits you dead in the chest again, you don’t know how these kids will recover. You don’t know how your kids will recover.

“Yang...how you holdin up?” His mouth lifted up in what you can only assume was an attempt at a smile, but it flickered out of existence quickly.

“Not holding much of anything nowadays, buddy.” 

You flinch. 

The boy, Sun, chuckled nervously, obviously just as uneasy about the harsh joke, and the resentment clearly simmering under your daughter’s skin.

“I have news...about Weiss and Blake…”

You remember the relief plain on Yang’s face.

You remember seeing the light flicker out of her eyes when he finishes.

She didn't speak, she rolled over, she closed her eyes, 

and she sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so...i didn't edit this at all rly, didn't really have anything going in, just something to help with the shit that went down and something to do before i get into outlining a different better fic lol feel free to leave a comment, concrit, anythin u want lol


End file.
